


Moved In

by Toby1nnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I can’t find tags, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby1nnit/pseuds/Toby1nnit
Summary: Tubbo and Ranboo live together. Totally Random shit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Moved In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here sorry if I mess anything up 😭🤚
> 
> It is also 2am I Sorry 😭😭

Tubbo Was Streaming Late at night. Him and Ranboo we’re playing Minecraft. They were laughing their asses off. 

“CHAT STOP WITH THE JOKE!” Tubbo Laughed. They couldn’t stop laughing. Tubbo fell out of his chair and you could hear it from Ranboos mic.

It went Quiet..

Chat noticed something..

Pog_Champ123:DID THAT COME FROM RANBOOS MIC!?

MiaInnit:I HEARD THAT😱

Mark_Boowastaken:SAME HOUSE ARC?

Tubbo looked at Ranboo and Ranboo went to put on the glasses and Mask. Tubbo went back to his chair and Fixed his camera. Then The chat saw Ranboo standing on the back of the chair. 

Tommy9999.:THE SIZE DIFFERENCE 😂😂

Ranboo1.23:RANBOOB?

“Yes Chat Me and Ranboo moved in together! That’s Why you heard it from Ranboos mic when I fell” Tubbo Explained. 

“I moved to Brighton with Tubbo and The time differences is so bad- Luckily I’m getting used to it” Ranboo Told the Chat.

“It is currently 3 am and Ranboo is actually Awake Fully Hyped and I’m Dying of Tiredness so I’m going to bed, Ranboo you can steal my stream Just make sure to end it” 

“Uh ok Tubbo- well hey Chat how you doing-“ 

Emmaxxnotfound: Are you and Tubbo dating?

“Emmaxxnotfound we are not dating.. and we most likely will never be”

Well that was a lie..

2 months later, Ranboo started streaming.

“Hey guys You might say why is my stream screen black? Well I have a surprise” he took off the black screen to reveal his Face. 

Chat started screaming

Candyzzcatss:KISS TUBBO!

Tubbo is sleeping Chat.

Then Tubbo hoped Out. 

“HELLLO”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t finish it too tired..


End file.
